songracefandomcom-20200216-history
Madame Sheila
Madame Sheila is the stage name of Henry Al Boussam, an American/Moroccan drag performer from Miami, Florida. Madame Sheila is best known for being a contestant on Season 2 of Daniel's Song Race. She returned to compete in All Stars Season 1. Drag Name Origin When Henry decided to do drag at the age of 18, he wanted to represent his ethnic origins therefore he thought of the name "Sheila", a name that was used by his best friend when they did make up together. He later added the prefix "Madame" to show his French background. Entrance "Say hello to Sheila, the most fierce madame!" ''Daniel's Song Race'' stats ''Daniel's Song Race'' Madame first appeared in the competition during Season 2. In the first episode, the mini challenge was a quiz for Season 1; Madame Sheila didn't participate. For the main challenge the contestants had to pick a song that would fit to their personality; Madame picked "Fuck They" by Sofi Tukker as a song who tells you to not give a damn about others. During the critiques, she was highly critiqued for not picking an original artist and the message of the song being a bit unrelated to the theme. She was declared bottom 3, but she was safe. In the second episode, for the theme "Piano, My Dear" she picked the song "Someone Out There" by Rae Morris; she was eventually declared safe in that episode. The third episode started with a mini challenge where queens had to put their faces on a Disney character; Tracy posed as Rapunzel from the movie Rapunzel. The main challenge of the episode was "Disney Realness" with the contestants picking a song from any Disney-related movie. Madame picked "Tale As Old As Time" from Beauty and the Beast, and she was in the bottom again, but didn't lipsync and was declared safe. The fourth episode's mini chalenge was "Guess that Face" where contestants have to identify 20 celebrities from their edited photos. Madame was eventually among the three contestants to guess the most celebrities and became a team leader for the main challenge; she picked Juliapeño and Lusienne de la Chocolaterie for her team. The main challenge for the week was "Living Legends"; the teams would be assigned a singer (Madonna, Britney Spears or Lady Gaga) and would have to send songs by the assigned artist. Madame's team was assigned Lady Gaga; their song choices were "Born This Way" (Lusienné), "Bad Romance" (Juliapeño) and "Til' It Happens To You" (Madame), all representing a different side of Lady Gaga. The team was declared safe. In the fifth episode, the contestants had to answer a Geography Quiz for the mini-challenge. Lusienne was the winner and she got to assign the countries to the queens for the main challenge; the Eurovision Fest. Madame was assigned Finland and decided to go with "Blackbird" by Norma John, the Finnish 2017 entry. During the critiques, Madame was praised for her choice and she ended high eventually. In the sixth episode, the mini challenge was to sort out 8 songs that were distorted in some way. Juliapeño won the mini challenge and she got to pair the eliminated queens with the ones that are in the competition. Madame Sheila was paired with Lusienné de la Chocolaterie, the queen who was eliminated in the last episode. The main challenge was to send a song which is sung by a duet. Madame and Lusienné chose "Qesat Al Ams" by Khansa and Zahzah. During the critiques, the pair was highly critiqued as they wanted a song where 2 people sing but the team eventually chose a song with 1 singer. The pair unfortunately ended in the bottom 2, against Tracy Martel. The sing-off topic was "80's Rock". Madame chose the song "Final Countdown" performed by Europe. The sing-off ended in a double shantay, never seen in the competition before. In the seventh episode, there wasn't a mini challenge. The main challenge was to send a parody entry mocking a famous person. Madame chose the song "Lolly Bomb" performed by Little Big. She eventually fell in the bottom 2 again, just like the previous episode. The sing-off topic was "2000's Pop", and Madame chose the song "Survivor" performed by the legendary group, Destiny's Child. She lost the sing-off therefor she was eliminated. Trivia *She is the first queen to have Arabic ethnicity in the competition. *She is the first queen to be involved in a double shantay. Navigation Category:Season 2 Contestants